That Same Old Song
by Psyche-chu
Summary: AU:1970s. People just want to live their dreams, its human nature isn't it? Will had his own as well as his own secrets, and he's not quite willing to share them. Too bad no one warned him about some lunatic that intends to make his life hell. Jack/Will
1. Prologue

**_That Same Old Song._**

**_Prologue.

* * *

_**

William Turner lived a regular life.

He had this friends, his best friend (and secret crush) being Elizabeth Swann. His grades were decent enough, and he worked at a record shop - Known as the "Total Music" - that he worked at for the past three years.

It was an ordinary life.

And he was content with that.

...

"Will...Will?..Will!"

"Huh? Wah, sorry I was zoning out." Will, gave an apologetic look to who was calling his name.

Elizabeth sighed, it seemed as of lately that her friend has been absent minded. Although it was quite cute seeing his awe face staring out into space...

Shaking those thoughts away, Elizabeth continued their conversation. Before Will spaced out once again..

"Oh I was asking if you had any goals for the new year? Seeing as maybe we could work to fulfill our goals together!" Flashing him a loving smile, Will smiled weakly back. He, as illogical as it sounded, hoped she couldn't hear his hear banging against his ribs.

"Haha, I completely forgot about that..I can't say I have any real goal this year.." Elizabeth's smile fell, though was brought up once again to mask her disappointment.

"Well that's no fun! Way to make me feel like a little kid Will." Softly laughing, Elizabeth just smiled. Will had chuckled along with her.

"As it kills me to say, maybe I'm just getting old." The laughing ceased as the two sat together in a comfortable silence.

"..Yeah, you are getting pretty old." Sticking his tongue out at the young girl, Will playfully took the bait.

"Hey, I'm only a few months older then you!"

"Yeah, so that makes you an old man." She commented back, laughing at Will, who looked away with a pouting look crossing his features. A faint smile soon came along his lips.

"Your just mean. All the spoiled kids are." Will looked back at her with a smirk.

"What do you mean spoiled? I'm not spoiled!" Elizabeth, giving a huff, glared at Will.

"Oh really? So care to tell me how is it, that you have a car?"

"A lot of people have cars Will, its how most people get along from place to place."

"And do most of those people have the car, that you so happen to drive, imported from the United States?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

As much as Elizabeth denied it, her car was something most parents rather keep to themselves. A 1969 LeMans Blue coloured Corvette. Her father had gotten it for her as a gift. She was the source of envy by other teenagers for a number of years. Her father, Governor Swann, had bought it for his daughter as soon as she got her license.

"Uh-huh, I'll let you believe that...For now." Raising an eyebrow at Will, Elizabeth stood up from her seat.

"Hey, you mind if I go to the guidance office?" Processing what she said, Will shrugged his shoulders.

"Go ahead. God forbid that I go mad and start attacking random students from the departure of you." Elizabeth just smiled, her eyebrow still raised.

"Well if you really feel that way..." Will gave a smile to her in return.

"I'll live." Smiling once more down on Will, Elizabeth turned around and walked out of the room.

Looking in front of him, a long black board was nailed to the wall. White, bold letters stood out. "FREE PERIOD. DON'T BREAK ANYTHING." Along with that, chalked doodles littered the board - faces, cuss words, and of course, the hearts with two names scribbled within.

The teacher who had usually taught this period, had been deported back to England. The other staff members wouldn't say much about it, just that the seemingly nice woman had seduced the wrong man...

Not that Will was complaining about the lack of homework he now received. He was just completely bored now.

...Oh well, might as well just do the homework for his next class.

* * *

As it turned out, Elizabeth didn't come back to class, which was no surprise as since she and the guidance counselor, as weird as it sounded, gossiped a lot. Usually about students and teachers alike.

William sighed. Women are odd. No lying about that.

Glancing around the now empty classroom, he stood up and gathered this things. As he walked down the hallway, Will let his mind ponder on the things that went that day. He recalled his conversation with Elizabeth...Goals to fulfill eh?

Will found his face becoming increasingly warm. Thinking back to Elizabeths smiles and laughs...

She was just so beautiful.

From the moment they met, he had felt a spark. One that seemed to fill a certain void..

One he doesn't ever want to speak of.

Shaking his head, forcing the thoughts to flow out of his mind.

She wouldn't ever see him that way anyway.

* * *

Coming up to a red-brick, two story building. A sign in angelic writing hanged from the wall. "Total Music."

Fumbling with his keys, Will let himself inside.

Inhaling deeply, this was home. Walking past a dozen aisles full of music that sometimes made him feel like his heart was stopping and it was like something of another world that brings him closer to his love for music.

Maybe he had a screw loose in some department of his head.

He didn't really mind it though.

In the back of _his_ store was a white door. A sign on it saying 'Do Not Enter' in red lettering.

Twisting the knob, he came face-to-face with a flight of stairs. Walking up in slow pace, Will arrived to were he had been living for the past few years.

A kitchen off to the right, nothing fancy really. A desk and a dresser casted off the the left. Leaving his bed remaining in the middle corner of the room.

Dropping his bag by the staircase, Will walked over to his bed and flopped onto it.

Turning over to face the ceiling, Will stared into space.

As mad as it sounded, the young man had a feeling something was about to take control of his life. As if it was part of nature itself, and he couldn't fight or defend himself.

And as crazy as it sounded, Will wasn't sure to either count it as one of those 'Must avoid at all cost' feelings, or 'Just go with the flow and see what happens.'

Hopefully it wouldn't have anything to do with him.

* * *

A Saturday was heaven for just about anybody.

Or rather it usually was. For now, it was Hell.

Will would have rather be stuffed into Davy Jones Locker, then rather be here.

There he was, minding his own business in his own shop. A couple of a dozen people roamed his shop, looking for music and the occasional posters he would get from over seas.

Then _he_ had stepped through the door.

James Norrington.

Ever since childhood, he has felt nothing but _loath _for that man. He had always looked down on Will, like he was something greater more then God himself. James was a two faced man, Will knew that from personal experience.

In fact, it was one of the reasons Will had broken his nose in Freshmen year.

From the moment James had gotten his ass handed to him, people learned three things about Will that day.

**1. Don't EVER bring up his parents. **

**2. Don't INSULT Elizabeth Swann.**

**3. Putting the above together is asking for a death sentence.**

Of course some people were a little scared that they'd get the snot beaten out of them, no one was stupid enough to bring up such touchy subjects.

Not even James himself would speak ill of his loved ones for the past years he's known him.

"Turner, what a surprise to see you in this..Distasteful place."

"I work here Norrington. You've known that for the past three years." Deadpanned tones practically coated their voices.

"Oh yes. Well I guess this place is suitible for you, after all.. Your quite distastfull yourself." James, trying to get a rise out of Will.

Will could really care less right now. The man was an asshole anyway.

"What do you want? If you don't need anything, then please escort yourself out of the room." Rolling his eyes, Will started to arrange the displayed albums in the back.

"Not in the mood to chat today? Too bad. I was looking forward to a stimulating conversation." Sarcasm dripping from his words, James continued. "Would you happen to have any classical music in this ratnest? Honestly, the music you have to offer here is completely vile and disgusting."

"Nope. Sorry, can't help you then. Why don't you just leave now?" Grabbing a small box full of albums that had recently came in, Will exited the front counter and went from asle to asle. Unfortuantly, with James following him.

"Honestly Turner, who taught you to be so rude and walk right out of a conversation? I highly doubt Elizabeth's father wouldn't teach you how you should behave." Turning around sharp brown eyes and clouded green met, not for the first time and would likely not be the last.

"And how exactly should I behave?" Will challenged, his dark gaze burning into the other mans soul. James just smiled, one filled with smugness and amusement. James turned around, walking to the door with quiet steps.

Once at the door, he turned with swift movement.

"That your just poor man, living in a disgusting little shack. Be grateful that I even speak to trash such as yourself." And with a conceited smile, James pushed the door open and exited. With only a few seconds after a record came crashing into the said door, shattering the once for sale object.

After a few moments of pent up anger, Will allowed himself to calm down and pick up the sharp pieces of the floor. For the rest of the day, a handful of customers came in and bought what they desired. When closing hours arrived, Will looked the store doors and shut off all the lights before heading up stairs. At first thinking all he needed was to ask lay down and relax...

...Then he realized that it wasn't doing any good, and it only frustrated him more. Then suddenly an idea struck him.

He looked at a medium-sized window that was above his bed. It was still light tonight, the sun only beginning to set. And the weather was warm enough for the moment. Grabbing a nearby blanket, Will stood on this bed, he opened his window. He stepped out to make sure his feet were firmly on the fire escape; once balanced, the young man climbed up to the flat roof top. Laying the blanket on the cold surface, Will let himself relax as he stared off to the near by ocean only a few miles in distance. He could see boats in the distance, likely shipping or fishing boats. As childish as it was, the sun soon disappeared into the sea.

Sighing, he laid back onto the blanket. Watching the stars flicker every so often, along with find a few constilations.

He started to think. His mind wasn't processing James, School, work, or even Elizabeth. He couldn't help but listen to the tune that carried across the wind, drowning out all thought. Opening his eyes, he saw a plane flying above. A brief memory came upon, how when he was a child, he and his mother would stare up at the sky at night and create something from the stars above. He could recall yelling loudly that a shooting star was passing them and tried wishing to the flying object. Only to find his mother smiling down on him, laughing and telling him that the said star was just an aeroplane.

Will chuckled as a thought crossed his mind.

"What if that plane was a shooting star?" He muttered out loud. "What would I wish for?"

What should he wish for, just for the fun of it? His thoughts bounced in Elizabeth's direction. He could wish for her to fall in love with him, right?

...Or is that too selfish and corny?

Maybe he could wish to have Elizabeth notice his feelings?

Maybe he could ask for the shop to be a bit more busier?

Maybe he could ask to make James loose all his teeth in one take?

..No...He couldn't wish for anything like any of those things. If they do happen, it will come soon.

Sighing loudly, he looked up once more at the bare sky.

"I wish I could just met my destiny already..."

...Will could've swore a star just winked at him.

"I must be going mad."

* * *

"You must be mad Jack! Its Four in the freaking morning!" A irritated tone was hear, coming from a phone booth near the airport. A few people near by could practically hear the entire conversation with the speaker and the receiver.

"Oh Come on Gibb~ Please? A favor for an old friend?" Jack could hear ruffling sounds in the background, 'I'm up, I'm up' could be heard as well.

"Fine you evil bastard, just don't come to me when your in trouble. Got it?" A serious tone could be heard from the man known as 'Gibbs.'

"Crystal Clear mate. I'll see you soon." Hanging up, not allowing the other man to reply, Jack slammed the phone of the receiver. He walked to a nearby bench near a bus stop sign. He looked at the new place in front of him.

It seemed to sparkle with rich folk. Being here only five moments, and he saw latest models of cars and could even see some giant houses in the distance.

"..So this is Port Royal is it..." A rough mutter could be heard from the man. Tanned skin, going nicely with his dark messy hair with a few strands covering his face. Curious eyes looked among the area once again. "...Seems rather boring..."

A smirk crossed his features, giving him a devious look.

"Well I guess I'll just have to fix that."

* * *

**To be honest, I rarely get interested in movies. So this was a big leap for me...And I wanna try and make this story work out despite my writers block as of lately...I will say now, that this IS a Jack/Will story. Why? Because everytime I try looking for some amazing work that could bring me to life once again, I find things overly sweet or just too angst for me...Can't I have a middle ground? D:  
So please, if you would show me that this story is doomed from the start, I would understand -_- (Even if I do cry and sulk in failure)**

**Soo...How'd it go? Was it terrible that your eyes just about bleed out or so amazingly written (with a -10% ) that you will click that lovely button and keep this old girl going?**


	2. Rum and Rain must fall, like it or not

**__**

**_That Same Old Song._**

**_Chapter One: Rum and Rain must fall, like it or not.  
_**

* * *

If he could, Jack Sparrow would solve all his problems with rum. Hell, maybe even help some kids solve their problems with it if it was legal (Fortunately enough, it was legal for him.)

Many people had the fortune of meeting someone as brisk as himself (Although many would rather see it as a curse) and have never forgotten him.

And why exactly would they remember a person like him?

As much as he would _love_ to boost on the how he was such a _perfect_ citizen, he rather be dishonest.

Not lying. Just not telling the entire story.

His first impressions were usually far from pleasant. His words were slurred a great amount of time, mostly giving off the idea of him being an alcoholic.

Him? An Alcoholic?

He didn't drink _that_ much did he?

He was just overly fond of rum.

Rum.

That reminded him, he still had a half of a bottle left to finish off.

* * *

"Jack, I swear to every single deity in the world, if you do not remove your filthy, godforsaken boots off my table, I'll -"

"Calm down , no need to get your knickers in a twist, eh?" Dry mud covered old black boots, two rusted buckles clanged on to the decaying fabric. Jack looked up to see Joshamee Gibbs glaring down at him, his expression becoming for relaxed. Jack watched as his old friend sat down, shuffled papers looking unorganized him the older mans hands. Leaning over to see what the papers said, Gibbs shoved them out of Jacks point of view.

This made Jack curious. Normally Gibbs would just give in, and allow him to do as he please.

Well not all the time.

But still, Jack eyed the stack of papers.

"So whats in the box, mate?" Jack asked, a curious brow lifting ever so slightly. Gibbs looked in his direction with disinterest.

"Its none of your business, in fact why don't you go look around the town?" Gibbs said, stuffing his papers in a near by folder. "You've been here for over four days, and you haven't even stepped one foot out of this apartment."

"Well what can I say? I go where my heart leads me to. Which is your couch, drinking free rum." Taking a swig of his bottle, Jack gave Gibbs a cocky grin.

"Yes, Yes. Of course Captain Jack Sparrow, what would I ever do without ye?" Gibbs said, sarcasm played along his tone. Quickly snatching the bottle from Jack, who seemed to be pleased whenever someone called him 'Captain' with his name, Gibbs held the drink out of Jacks reach. "But the rum isn't free, I actually _bought_ it."

The dark-haired man slumped his shoulders and gave a pout in the lost of his beverage.

"Wanker."

"What was that Jack?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Now would you give me back my rum?" Gibbs signed. Standing up he took his folder and the half drunken bottle with him to the kitchen, Jack peered over the couch to see Gibbs dumping the remaining rum from the bottle into the sink.

"Gibbs! What on earth do you think your doing!"

"The rums gone."

"Whys rum gone!" Slightly tipsy, Jack Stumbled over to the kitchen and inspected the bottle. There was no remain rum. "Gibbs, that was the last bottle of rum!"

"What a shame." Calming himself down quickly, Jack gave Gibbs a blank stare.

"Your mad at me aren't you?"

"I haven't the slightest idea of what your talking about."

"You want me to leave so that you can be with that silly paper work of yours."

"I wouldn't object for you leaving the house and not coming back for a few hours. Its good to look around in new places."

"Don't you lie to me Gibbs. Your trying to mess with my mind and make me leave on my own accord so that you wouldn't have a guilty conscience on forcing me out the door, only to find me several days later in a ditch. Of course I wouldn't be dead, just really beat up." Taking in a deep breath, tempting to finish his whole line of though, Gibbs clamped his mouth over the mans mouth.

"Oh I swear Jack, I ain't got a hell of a clue what you're talking about. Go walk off the booze and when you come home, there might be some more laying around the house." As the man finished his sentence, Jack and Gibbs stared into the others eye, a silent agreement was made. After a few moments of silence, Jack broke through the silence with a loud yawn.

"Well I better start looking around a bit I guess.." Marching towards the door, half way out the door, Jack turned to Gibbs with a smirk. "Maybe find some tail while I'm at it." With a quick swift, the door was shut. After a few moments, Gibbs sighed loudly.

"I swear one day that boy is gonna be the death of me..." Eyes wondered towards the folder, a small smile trailed along his face. "Lets just hope that won't be happening for awhile."

* * *

Jack had no idea where he was.

All knew right now what that he was surrounded by many buildings, probably shopping centers due to that it was near the beach, a tourist attraction maybe?

Well anyways.

To be honest, with himself at least, he was lost. He just walked out of the only place he knew and wandered blindly around, not looking for anything and not really caring.

Turns out that was a mistake.

Standing in the middle of now where was not helping his case at all. Well one could only hope, right?

Right?

"This would have never happened if Gibbs would had just give me back me rum.." Jack muttered darkly under his breath; eyes going from place to place trying to find a clue to get back to the small apartment or at least a source of entertainment.

Hell even stupid teenage drama would be a god send from this boredom.

"Elizabeth, may I acquire your attention for but a moment?" Dark eyes following the direction, Jack looked to see a young man and woman. The boy had been the spitting image from a cheesy horror movie; clean shaved with hair slicked back and no imperfections littered his face. He truely seemed like the type of guy that just about any girl would want. Speaking of girl...Jack looked to the young girl. The sun glistened against the girls dirty blond hair, a thin figure with fair skin. Both of them were something that came out of a fairytale.

And suddenly the urge to throw up came into mind.

This wasn't the kind of drama he was thinking of.

"Of course James." The girl said so prettily, Jack was gagging on how he just_ knew _where this conversation was going. "It was a surprise for you to invite me, to be honest." Again with her pretty voice and smiles.

Ugh women, like wolves in sheep skin.

Oh well, he'd still probably fuck 'em anyway.

"W-Well you and I have know each other for a number of years, and through out that time, we have created a wonderful friendship." Jack could only roll his eyes at this scene, the boy was probably going to confess how he has loved the girl for a great amount of years and the girl would cry in joy for having such a good looking lad as a mate and would likely get it on later that day. "So I was hoping.."

And at that moment the young mans words meant nothing, the woman 'Elizabeth' started making many twitches. Her breathing becoming more quicken and short with every passing moment. Her balance beginning to sway.

Huh. It looks like the poor girl is having a heart attack.

Well the young man should be able to help her, he's right next to he-

Oh Shit. The girl just fell into the ocean.

..And the fucking man hasn't noticed that the lass has fallen into the sea?

Was this guy so in tuned with his own voice he didn't even hear a splash?

..And so without another thought, Jack ran like a mad man towards the ocean, diving quickly into the cold waters.

_And that moron still hasn't done anything._

Cold biting water went roughly against his skin, but he couldn't bring himself to really care. It wasn't the first time he drove into the water in the middle of winter and he doubted it would be the last. Getting back to the problem at hand, Jack turned aimlessly trying to find where the young lass had dropped. He felt nothing around him in the waters, could it be possible she sunk? To the bottom?

No way.

Then again. Oh well.

Getting another huff of air, Jack dove into the water once again,

Reaching the bottom, Jack held his breath and stretched for the unfortunate woman. His hand came across something soft, getting another touch, he realized it was fabric.

He would've sighed in relief if he wasn't surrounded by water and that his lungs felt like they were about to burst.

Quickly finding and grabbing the young lasses arms, with all his strength, he dragged her and himself up to the surface. Gasping for breath, Jack began to swim towards the shore.

And somehow he had a gut feeling that this would blow up in his face.

As soon as he arrived on shore, the boy-who-loves-his-own-voice actually was there waiting on shore. He seemed to glare down at Jack expressively.

And no doubt he was.

Thinking how the young man saw this, this must have been pretty awkward. Him and the beautiful young girl were dripping wet, his hands looking ready to push down on her chest..For CPR! He wasn't that bad to take advantage of a girl who was in the middle of drowning!

"Sir. Would you mind explaining what the hell you think your doing?" The voice was full of authority; although Jack wouldn't be surprise if the boy held some power, after all there was plenty of wealthy people he has seen through out being lost on this island.

"Why hello there young man! I don't think you've noticed but this young woman had recently fallen into the ocean and would you know it, she almost drown? So I thought 'Why not jump in after her!' and that brings us here!" Jack, trying to muster all the good nature he could into his voice, although aware of knowing he was failing horribly.

"..I don't believe you. I think you tackled this young woman for a well known good reason!" James, if that was the name Jack could recall awhile ago, sharped his glare.

"And what reason would that be for lad?" Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Jack questioned the paranoid teen.

"She is the Governors one and only daughter, for all I know, you were going to attempt to use her as a hostage and try to gain some money! Just look at you, you make a blood and dirt covered rag look more appealing."

"Did you just call me ugly?"

"Don't get off subject! Now handover Elizabeth!" And without any warning, the kid pulled out a knife out of no where.

_'I just knew this was going to blow up in my face..'  
_

"No wait just one moment! Calm down_, _we can sort this out lad!" Jack tried reasoning with the young boy, only for the other to step even closer. Glancing to the unconscious girl, Jack signed inwardly. This was just not his day.

Grabbing the girl, he attempted to use her as a hostage. The boy stepped back.

"Put the girl down you imbecile!" And suddenly people started to gather around.

_'Oh great. Just my fucking luck.'_

"YOU out the knife away!" And wouldn't you know? Elizabeth started to come too! If only this situation was more stable and non-life threatening, he could have already been across town! Lost or not.

"Why does that young man have a knife?"

"Well look that man is holding that girl! He's shielding himself with her!"

"Oh my god, that's the Governors daughter!"

Yup. Jack couldn't help but wonder if Gibbs would let him back into his home if he found this out.

He kinda doubted it.

So going back to the problem, Jack took his chance and pushed the girl not-so-gently, and ran for the streets.

He heard the yells and shouts, maybe some possible gun shots.

Which only encouraged him to run faster. And so after many twists and turns, up and down streets, jack realized he was safe.

Well for the time being anyway.

And with came relief, came a storm.

Literally. As soon as Jack had taken a moment to breathe, rain started to down pour on him. He looked around, finding nothing to hide under or any shops that would accept his messy form. He was assaulted with slammed doors and even harsher rain, it seemed that God _wanted _and _enjoyed_ his misery.

How lovely.

Well. He wasn't going to put up with it, he went for the nearest door he could find. He didn't care that it said 'Closed' or that there was a possibility the door was locked. He was going to bust open that door if he bloody had too.

And as it turns out, the door wasn't locked.

Well that least he won't owe someone a new window.

"Hello?" Jack called out. He saw no one around. All he could see was lanes of music and more music. He looked to see a painted sign on the wall reading 'Total Music.'

So. He just broke into a record store?

Well, it wasn't in the top five at least.

Taking off his freshly coated mud boots, he walked around the store, hopefully he would be able to leave undetected and there would be no crime.

To be honest, Jack expected that most of the music would've been classical. Due to that most of the music that was here consisted of 'Rock and Roll' that the Government frowned upon.

But here, the aisles held bands such as The Beatles, The Who, The Kinks, The Turtles, The Eagles, and Queen.

"What are you doing here?" Startled, Jack turned around quickly. His breath seemed to hitch when he saw the boy before him.

It was as if the dead had risen from the grave.

Accept, well younger.

And pretty hot.

The man before him with short brown hair that curled slightly, light tanned skin with fierce brown eyes looking him over.

"I said, what are you doing here?" A sharp tone, Jack wasn't surprised to see a baseball bat in the hands of the boy,

Honestly, was the world out to get him?

"Oh hey there! Well, it was rainin' rather harshly, so I just let me self in! I hope you don't mind Mistah..?" Trying his best to be friendly and casual, the expression on the boys told Jack he was failing.

"William... William Turner." The boy said with caution.

Jack couldn't suppress the smile that came across his face.

"Well its a pleasure to meet you Mr. Turner, now before it seems like a crime..." Will raised an eyebrow at that, "Would you mind if I sat here til the rain quits?" Flashing another smile, despite that his teeth were not in the best of shape, Jack hoped he could get some information from the lad.

"And why should I? You did break into my shop." Oh the glare musta been inherited, he could recalled receiving that same glare from a certain other Turner..

"In my defense, it was unlocked." A staring contest began taking place, after several minutes. The young Will sighed.

"I suppose I'll allow you to wait out the rain..But not a minute more." And just like that the boy turned around, walking towards the back of the shop. From the moment he submersed from the room, he held over three large boxes. For the next few hours, they didn't speak. Will had started to stock items such as posters and records, even a few small boxes of accessories were put up next the posters with various band names and sayings. Jack had just sat there on the floor, following Will's every moment, every twitch the boy gave off, even small habits that reminded him of...

It was like seeing a ghost.

"Will you stop staring at me?" Jolted away from his thoughts, Jack looked to see Will staring down at him. Brown eyes looking more annoyed then mad, Jack just stared back dumbly.

"Umm...What?"

"You keep on looking at me...Its like your burning holes into my back." Will just sighed once again. He really didn't want to be dealing with that seemed like a homeless person. He had already dealt with James this weekend, and dammit he just wanted to relax.

"Oh is it bothering you?" Not that he would stop staring anyway.

"Very much so actually. I know that its quite boring, so if you want to make yourself busy, why don't you help me out?" Not really meaning to give the guy a job, heck he didn't even know his name. And he really didn't want to either.

So it was a surprise when he saw the man nod.

"Sure, why not? What do you got for me?" All Will saw was a crooked grin, his mind telling him to get kick the man out of the shop and lock the door. However, his gut was just telling him to let the man do some work and just toss him later. Either way, he was still going to get rid of him.

"There's a few more boxes in the back...come on, I'll show you what to do." Even though Jack was taking orders from a kid, something he detested with his very soul to be ordered around, it seemed that Will was actually becoming more comfortable while doing work and keeping Jack busy.

As it turned out, the rain would be raining for hours on end.

When even the littlest and the simplest of chores were done, Jack and Will seemed forced into an awkward silence.

Both with many, but very different thoughts.

Being slightly naive, and maybe a tab worried. Wills thought mostly consisted of, _'Hmm I seem to be lacking inventory, and I'm sure that I had ordered over five dozen of_ 'Take it Easy'_...Then again, that single is one of the most rapidly selling as of now, maybe I just miscounted? I'll have to go over the gross later..'_

And Jack...

Well Jack was mostly just staring off into the distance, often taking glances at Will, who seemed much more absorbed in his own thoughts then actually paying attention to the man staring him down.

And lets face it, he wasn't much of a thinker. After all, it was a family tradition. Act first and win the game, think later and realize you would've lost if you actually thought of a plan.

In other words, just play it by ear.

True words that he somewhat lived by.

"Oi Kid, you got any booze?" Yup. True words to live by.

"W-What? Why on earth would you think I had any?"

"I dunno, you look like yer old enough to be drinkin' is all."

"Even if I was old enough, what makes you think I would want to drink at all?" Jack gaped openly at him.

"Why wouldn't you want a drink?"

And so this conversation continued pointlessly.

So much so, that both hadn't realized just yet the rain had stopped.

"You know what? I will drink sooner or later, but dammit Jack, just shut about it! Hell you can buy me my first drink if your gonna be so prissy about it." Will tone of voice had become sharp and full of annoyance. Jack let an eyebrow lift up as to say 'Oh REALLY now?'

"Ya know what mate? I'll be more then happy to buy yer first drink! When do you turn of age?" As far as Jack was concerned, everyone needed a drink in this lifetime! Hell, every life time if he was reborn! Plus Will doesn't look _so _young, he must not be all to far off of turning 18. Right?

"Like I would tell you, for all I know your just some creep looking to kidnap me in the middle of the night and send me off on some ship somewhere to finish off some deal you need to repay."

"Will. Please, I am not _that_ bad. Fine. Could ya just give me a hint?" Jack pouted. Why does it seem that people always assume the worst of him?

Well then again...

"Hmmm..." Will hummed loudly, "How about no?"

"Your mean! All I want to do is buy a drink for my new friend." Jack continued to pout. He however stopped when he saw the younger boys face flush, a confused look crossing his face.

"W-Wait, what do you mean we're friends?" Jack could only smirk and jump at the moment to tease the poor boy.

"Why of course! This time we have spent together has really touched my very soul!" Acting overly dramatic, Jack had some trouble keeping himself from busting out laughing, although it seemed Will himself had a little of difficulty not laughing. "Don't tell me you haven't felt the same?"

Then so began the awkward staring contest...

...Only for Will to bust out laughing like a madman...

...And Jack was right behind him...

It would still be awhile until the pair took notice of the clear weather.

* * *

_'Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts_  
_ It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black_...'

_ '..No more will my green seagull turn a deeper blue_  
_ I could not foresee this thing happening to you_.'

_ '..If I look hard enough into the setting sun_  
_ My love will laugh with me before the morning comes..'_

It had been close to midnight before Jack had left the little shop, although still lost, Jack kept himself entertained.

And he eventually found the apartment building he had left so many hours ago from. He was even lucky enough to actually get to the correct floor and he wasn't even drunk.

He was a lot more luckier when he was drunk.

So this was rare.

Twisting the bronze knob, thankfully being unlocked, the man let himself in. He didn't see anywhere in site, perhaps he was buying the rum at this late of hour? Or was he looking for Him?

...

Nah. It was likely the rum, Gibbs himself was a bit of drinker given the chance. Didn't act on it all the time like he did when he was young.

What a shame.

Walking over to the couch, Jack let himself fall onto the old thing. Adjusting himself ever so slightly, making himself even more comfortable, brown eyes lazily stared up at the ceiling.

"Damn kid still didn't give me a hint..." He muttered softly, closing his eyes. Lyrics of an all too familiar song, running through his head. "I wonder if Gibbs knows that Old Bootstrap has a boy..."

It was likely.

_'I see a red door and I want it painted black_  
_ No colors anymore I want them to turn black_..'

_ '..I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes_  
_ I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_..'

_ '..I wanna see it painted, painted black_  
_ Black as night, black as coal_  
_ I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky_  
_ I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black..'_

* * *

**Excuse me people? I believe you didn't hear me last time when I said whether to or not encourage this old woman (Who likes to think she's older, although the world refuses to acknowledge it.) But still...I GOT ALERTS! AND**_** REVIEWS!**_

**People, Why you guys so nice? I mean, I really do love that my work was actually liked, but I know this pairing is often looked down upon rather then most...**

**I'm sad..There where points in this story I didn't like :P Like a lot.  
**

_**BUT **_**anywho! I would like to thank the following people:  
(Be it noted that _italic _lettering will mean anonymous.)  
_Will _(Reviewer) : Thank you so much! I promise to keep going on until I can't write no more!**  
**CastielandMexx**** (Reviewer) : Haha I know what you mean! Happy to be a service ;D Thanks for reviewing!**  
**Evy Orton (Reviewer) : Haha really now? I didn't really think so..But I'm really happy you liked it! Thank you for reviewing!**

**I will like to say I do not own 'Paint it Blank' By The Rolling Stones. I Don't own 'Take it Easy' by the Eagles. Nor do I own any bands listed in the story; Along with the copyrights to PoTC.**

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed my hard work! (Writers Block is a bad thing D:) So I hope you all take the time to alert or review me, in hopes of keeping my dream alive. Not giving up on this story :D Its gonna be a battle baby.**

**Reviews would still be nice though.  
**


End file.
